


my heart was screaming

by fizgig



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizgig/pseuds/fizgig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hate my name,” Stiles says suddenly</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart was screaming

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Closer by The Tiny.

“I hate my name,” Stiles says suddenly, his fingers plucking at a thread on his shirt.

“What?” asks Derek. “Stiles?”

“No, I mean my actual name. My Polish name. I can’t -,” Stiles breaks off, searching for the words. “I really - I don’t like it at all. It’s ridiculous and long and whenever I say it or my dad says it we sound fucking stupid, she was the only one who could pronounce it properly.” Stiles’ eyes dart to Derek’s, then away again.

Derek watches Stiles carefully, steadily. He reaches out a hand to cover one of Stiles’ own. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not, Derek, it’s not, because I feel awful about hating it. Like, isn’t it racist or - or xenophobic for me to hate it?”

Derek doesn’t say anything.

Stiles draws his hand from under Derek’s and covers his eyes with it. “I should feel proud, right? Like I’ve still got something of hers. But instead I just feel fucking ashamed, like I don’t deserve a Polish name because, I don’t know Polish and I’ve never even fucking been to Poland and I couldn’t tell you what the flag looks like.”

“Hey, hey,” Derek interrupts; Stiles’ chest is heaving. “You’ve got Stiles.”

“That doesn’t solve anything - it does the exact opposite. It’s just an escape,” Stiles mutters. “Nevermind.”


End file.
